


Pidge/Reader Oneshots

by MyDearestReaderFanfics



Series: Voltron/Reader Oneshots [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearestReaderFanfics/pseuds/MyDearestReaderFanfics
Summary: A series of Pidge/Reader oneshots off of my tumblr. Each chapter will have the trope in the chapter summary.





	Pidge/Reader Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader knows how to read tarot. Pidge doesn't believe in tarot. Can a reading change her mind?

Pop culture really doesn’t portray witches accurately, much less fairly. It's always green skin, flying broomstick, evil cackles, and ill-intent. It was all just too much. REAL witches most assuredly do not have green skin, broomsticks no matter how magical you may be are not able to fly, yeah some might cackle when they laugh but it's not true of everyone, and not all of you had ill-intent. You clicked off The Wizard of Oz, rolling your eyes. Magic didn't even work like that, you would know. You were a witch after all. Real magic was nowhere near as hocus-pocus-y as the media made it out to be. It was really more candles, crystals, herbs, and incense. Spellwork varied on the type of witch you come across. And there were things that were like witchcraft adjacent. Like tarot reading or palmistry. Doing either didn’t mean you were a witch, but many witches use them for insight. Yourself included. You read your cards once a month, occasionally more if you had a question or needed guidance. Occasionally, you’d read for other people, but most of the time you kept it to yourself. Most people didn’t believe in it and you didn’t really want to face the onslaught of people who would judge you for your practice. Which is part of the reason you had refused to read for your cousin Lance’s friend Pidge. 

“No. Absolutely not.” “Aww, c’mon, (N/N). She didn't believe me when I told her you were able to. I want to prove her wrong.” “Wait, you already told her I could read tarot?!” He laughed nervously, eying you apologetically. “…Yes?” “Lance! I asked you not to tell anybody!” He held up his hands in surrender. “I know, I know, but hear me out. I knew you'd be able to convince her. She's seriously logic driven. So…?” “No, no way.” “But I already told her you would.” “You did what?!” “I figured you wouldn’t mind.” “Ugh, Lance, now if I say no I look like a liar!” “Sorry?” You glared at him. “Fine. One reading, tell her to have her questions in mind before she arrives.” “Thank you!” “Whatever.”

Pidge came over to your apartment a few days later with Lance in tow. “This is your cousin, the psychic?” The way she said psychic like you were some kind of con-artist, irked you to no end. “Yeah this is them, but I'm not sure they consider themselves psychic.” “ I don't.” You held your hand out to Pidge who took it. You gave her a firm handshake before leading her to your kitchen table. “I read tarot cards, I don't talk to ghosts. Please, have a seat.” She eyed Lance wearily, but he was sitting down too. She sighed, taking a seat begrudgingly. “As a privacy thing, we can kick Lance out of here before we start if you want.” You also wanted to make sure she knew he wasn’t feeding you information. “I asked Lance to tell you to think of a question you want to be answered before now. I assume you have one?” She nodded, a smug smile on her face. “Excellent. Lance, get outta here.” He made an exaggerated frowny face at you but got up and left regardless. 

“Okay, I cleaned the cards shortly before you got here, so they are ready for your energies.” You gave her a hopeful smile despite the fact that you weren't sure she was someone that you really wanted to be overly friendly with. “Sure.” “Alright, great. I’m gonna shuffle them real quick. And then, with your question in mind, go ahead and focus on putting your energies into the cards.” You spread out the cards, sliding them around in front of you until you felt like they were properly shuffled. Pidge raised one eyebrow in question- you ignored it. “Putting your hands on them, closing your eyes, and visualizing a light that originates from you that transfers into the cards will help you put in your energies. When you feel like you’ve put enough of your energy and intent into them, go ahead and open your eyes and we’ll begin.” “Are you serious?” She looked at you like you’d just told her to eat out of your garbage can. “100% serious.” She sighed, making a face before doing as you requested. This is why you didn’t read for other people! After a minute she opened her eyes. “There.” That really didn’t seem like enough time, but it wasn’t your place to comment on that. “Good, okay. Now, I’m gonna have you split the deck. You can split it into as many piles as you feel you need.” Please don’t be a dick and split it into like 25 piles just because you can. She didn’t. Instead, she split it into three and looked at you uncertainly. “Like this?” “Yeah. Now go ahead and put them back together in whatever order feels right.” After a second of thinking, she reassembled the cards, nodding an affirmation. “Alright, give me one second to set them out.” You both sat in silence while you set the cards out one by one until you had ten cards set up in a very distinct pattern. 

You flipped the card in the very middle. “This card represents your present. The Hermit reversed.” A frown tugged at your lips. Was she really having such a hard time as of recent? “What this card reversed indicates is that you may be feeling like you need to pull away from others if you haven’t already. If you are looking inward, this card bares the warning that looking for inner truth may come at the price of getting lost within your own dreams and becoming isolated in your own world. This card warns you that your isolation is not in your best interest.” Pidge stayed silent, and you looked at her warily. Had it hit too close to home? You always forgot to warn people at how blunt and raw the cards were. “What’s the next card?” “Oh right, the next card is your immediate challenge. So this card should cover what your question was.” You flipped the sideways facing card. “Nine of Swords. The Nine of Swords is the card of nightmares. You may feel fear or anxiety over your current situation. The reality of the situation you are in may not be as severe as you think it is, but your own view over it has the potential to prevent you from moving on. This card also indicated that you may be being too hard on yourself. Overall, this card is about the self-caused negativity that needs to be overcome in order to move ahead into the future.” Yikes. This reading was way more negative than you were expecting. You really hoped Pidge was okay. She nodded for you to continue. Reluctantly you did. “This is your distant past. This will be the foundation for your question. Reversed Four of Wands. This card is all about instability, especially within the home. You may have felt a lack of harmony in your home or within your family, similarly, you may have felt that an external cause created a lack of stability or security within your home life.” 

“Did Lance put you up to this?” “Pardon?” You looked up from the cards to see that Pidge had tears pooling in her eyes. “I said, did Lance put you up to this? Is this some kind of fucked up joke?” “What? No! I’d never do something like that.” “There’s no way you can’t have known.” “Known what? I’m just reciting what the cards are saying.” She looked into your eyes, you stared back helplessly. “You don’t look like you’re lying. But how else would you have known?!” “I don’t know what you're talking about!” Her shoulders slumped. “The cards really said all that, huh?” You nodded. “Fine, keep going then.” You wanted to ask her what the hell everything meant but instead, you flipped the next card. 

“Your recent past. This card is not necessarily connected to the question. Five of Pentacles. This card is about financial and job instability. This may have been a blow to your self-worth. Just remember that hard times will pass and that you have people who are willing to help you.” You heard a sniffle and you couldn’t bring yourself to look up this time. “This next card is usually the most positive card out of all of them. It’s the best outcome that can be achieved.” You flipped the card, hoping that she would finally get some good news. “Ace of Cups. This card indicates love, whether it’s for a new and blooming romance or for self-expression. It’s a time of giving and allowing yourself to enjoy new opportunities. This a very, very positive card.” You smiled up at her, hoping the news made her feel better. Instead of smiling too, she just looked incredibly lost in thought. You continued with the reading. “Immediate future. This card only covers the next few days and weeks, it doesn’t cover months. The Fool. The Fool encourages you to have an open mind. This card indicates that new beginnings are coming your way. The world is your oyster, keep an open mind and seize every opportunity you can. Things will start looking up soon.” As Pidge had opted to keep silent and listen, you continued. The reading was almost over. “Factors and feelings affecting the situation. This is all internal energies and feelings of yours that are affecting your situation. The Moon. Fears that you project onto your current situation are caused by your past. Sorting through these feelings may bring you peace. You need to process through your emotions and not actively repress them. Also, begin to plant the seeds for new opportunities that will then grow.” You didn’t even bother to check on Pidge, she’d stop you if she needed to. But the reading was quickly looking up so you felt she needed to hear it all. “External influences. These are factors that are out of your control. It can be people, situations, or energies that are influencing the situation. The Wheel. This card is karma in it’s finest form. It reminds us that what comes around, goes around. All things must have both a beginning and an end. What you are going through will end and will change, whether you want it to or not. If you are having a difficult time right now, good times will soon be coming your way. The universe will take care of you, lay your faith in it.” You tapped the second to last card before turning it. “This is your hopes and fears. They are closely tied together, so think carefully over it, okay? The Lovers. This card is all about meaningful relationships. Oftenly this means a romantic partner, but friendships are also included in its meaning. The Lovers are at their most vulnerable with each other and you are encouraged to follow their lead. This will lead you to a harmonious and respectful relationship.” The final card. This roller-coaster of a reading would be over soon and you really hoped that Pidge would be okay, you didn't even care if she believed at this point. “This is your final outcome. Death. Contrary to what many believe, this card has absolutely nothing to do with death. It is about major change. This chapter of your life will be coming to an end. You as a person may also be going through a transformation of sorts. New beginnings are headed your way.” You stretched your shoulders feeling slightly drained. “So that’s all?” “Yeah, well I mean, I have to cleanse the cards, but I can do that later.” She stood and you figured she was getting up to leave. To your surprise, she maneuvered over to your side of the table and hugged you. “This is really unlike me and I’ll deny it if you ever tell anyone. But, thank you. I know you probably have no idea what I’m talking about, but I really needed to hear all of that.” You laughed awkwardly. “I’m just a messenger, but I’m happy I could help.” 

A couple of months had passed since then. Pidge had long since explained the whole reading to you (which to your delight, she believed in now). Apparently, she had recently been isolated in her work and that threw her further into her depression that had started earlier that year. Her brother had gone missing for a while which is why her family fell into imbalance. The hopeful cards came true as well. New relationships had, in fact, came about… Between you and Pidge that is. After the reading you and Pidge had gotten much closer, she’d apologized for being rude that first day and you’d stuck around to support her. Her brother had returned, she’d gotten a promotion, and you two were a match made in heaven. Lance claimed he was to thank. You told him to shut it or you’d hex him into next Wednesday. Maybe magic isn’t how they describe it in the movies, but there was definitely something magical about your life. 


End file.
